the_furry_fightersfandomcom-20200213-history
Jerry Mouse
Jerry Mouse is a smart, brown mouse who gets chased by Tom on a daily basis. He is the main character of The Furry Fighters, and a member of the team in general. Design Jerry is a small, brown-orange mouse. He has pink ears, a tan belly and mouth, black eyes, and small hair and whiskers. He is also small in general. Story in The Furry Fighters WARNING: This heading contains spoilers. If you don't want to be spoiled, ignore this and skip over to the next heading, or watch the series first. In the opening for the Furry Fighters, Jerry is being chased by Tom as usual, dodging his traps and landing quality harm on him. Their chase takes them away from the house whilst Tom's owner is out at a late night party, and they end up at a large laboratory owned by an unnamed scientist with a large IQ of 250. Whilst he leaves for coffee, Tom and Jerry run around as usual, but Jerry unknownly jumps off a button, which is set to start a new clone of Earth, in case the recently growing plague rat army ends it, whilst people fight to defend Earth. After the new Earth is created, Tom and Jerry chase each other around the construction management, mistakenly self-corrupting it with their antics, and they end up teleported to the new Earth, along with a randomly chosen number of 1,000,000 people from different dimensions and universe, including the Sonic Heroes, Kirby and Moogle. This will be continued when episode 1 comes out. Likes and Dislikes Likes * Cheese * His friends and allies * Escaping Tom's clutches and traps * His nephew Nibbles Mouse * His cousin Muscles Mouse * Being a Furry Fighter * Training in the forests Dislikes * Being captured * Being chased everyday * Dr Eggman and Eggman Nega * The robots built by Eggman and Eggman Nega * Tom Cat * His enemies in general Abilities, Equipment and Attacks Toon Force Jerry shows a lot of signs of toon force, a type of durability owned by cartoon characters. This means he can survive/tank impacts that would kill a regular mouse, like explosions, falling from heights, etc. Weaponary He owns a mallet twice his size, which acts as his primary weapon. He actually owns quite a few mallets, which very in size and shape. Stamina/Speed He sometimes shows high stamina, which means he can run away from Tom for a long time. His speed is also pretty impressive, for instance reaction speed, where he can seemingly dodge lightning from Tom. Strength Although strength isn't really his typical trait and strategy, he can surprisely be very strong. For example, he and a canary once lifted a person-sized 1 ton weight, and he also once pushed over a giant brick wall with a single finger in Mars. General Attacks Will come when a physhic episode comes out. Trivia * Although he is the main character of the series, the Furry Fighters' leader is Sonic. * He is the smallest character in the series (as of now). * He and Tom Cat are the oldest characters in media for the series, first appearing in the theatrical Puss Gets The Boot from 1940. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Small Category:Mice Category:Furry Fighters Category:Village members Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Toon Force users